


When Craig Beefed With Himself

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig doesnt share, Jealous Craig Tucker, M/M, Mini Craig - Freeform, Mini Craig is a fucker, Tweek is caring, and lowkey a perv, craig loves tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: In south park where anything can happen, a strange white light flashes and a small version of Craig emits from him. Although this small version is like Craig in every way, Craig hates him. The two Craig's fight for Tweeks love throughout the story.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	When Craig Beefed With Himself

Craig and his boyfriend Tweek had been sitting on the couch watching a movie when it happened, not sure exactly to call it Craig called it the Ravaging, or the day that ruined his whole weekend. Here in South Park anything can happen including Craig emitting a bright flash of white light before falling back down with a smaller version of himself after the light went away. Tweek had thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen, but Craig thought it was weird and strange looking. It was small and cartoon-ish in features and reactions including when the small version of himself flipped him off because he called it strange looking. 

"Craig leave him alone, you'll hurt his feelings" Tweek said bending down to stroke the small Craig's head while it tugged at Tweek's pant leg. Tweek stood up straight again with a warm feeling in his heart just from looking at the small Craig. 

Craig looked at the scene distastefully "Don't touch that thing it could be anything knowing this town. Heck it could be a robot in disguise trying to kill you" 

"I don't know Craig, I mean he did come from you by the looks of it" Tweek said nervously while the Mini-Craig held up his arms towards Tweek motioning he wanted to be picked up. 

"Up" a small and cute, but nasally voice said

Tweek and Craig both looked at the Mini-Craig with wide eyes while it repeated itself

"Up! Up! Tweek pick me up!" the Mini-Craig looked like he was getting annoyed by not being picked up 

Tweek felt his heart melt at the small and nasal voice and smiled at the small Craig, he then bent down and picked him up cradling him in his arms while looking at his with a soft smile. Craig rolled his eyes and glared at the smaller version of himself. 

"Tweek put that thing down and let's leave it outside where it can take care of itself" Craig said crossing his arms, but the Mini-Craig heard this and cuddled deeper into Tweek's arms. 

Tweek turned away from Craig protecting the Mini-Craig from seeing him "We are not leaving him outside to die and stop telling me to put him down" Tweek smiled down at the Mini-Craig as he played with the buttons of his shirt. 

All the while Craig was fuming, it was his date night with his Tweek and their time was being sucked up by this tiny impostor. Craig watched as Tweek readjusted the Mini-Craig so he was looking at Craig with his head on Tweek's shoulder. The Mini-Craig's hand gripped onto Tweek's shirt and looked at Craig, Craig looked back at him thinking 'Maybe he isn't so bad... he is kinda cute' but then the Mini-Craig with the same stoic face as Craig raised his hand to shoot another middle finger at Craig. Craig's face dropped and he went pale.

that fucker

Tweek turned around to face Craig with an ecstatic smile on his face "Let's make dinner and we can feed him!" Craig just let out a huff of air

Tweek was in the kitchen waiting for a pot of water to boil, he was going to make Mini-Craig pasta. The Mini-Craig was sitting on the edge of the counter swinging his legs while watching Tweek move around the kitchen grabbing the dry pasta and the sauce from the cupboard. Meanwhile Craig was sitting at the table watching the two in the kitchen with a sour face, his elbow on the table and hand holding up his chin. 

"That dumb Mini-Impostor" Craig said to himself quietly while he saw Tweek being Tweek and drop the pasta box on the floor. Craig did a small smile knowing that Tweek will be Tweek, but while Tweek was bending over, Craig noticed the Mini was watching Tweek. More like the Mini-Craig was looking directly at Tweek's backside as he bent down, the Mini-Craig then had a small smile grow on his face. Craig felt himself become livid, this impersonator was checking out Tweek this whole time thinking he was slick. Craig immediately stormed over to the kitchen and stood in front of the bent over Tweek while glaring at the Mini-Craig. The Mini-Craig looked a little shocked when Craig stepped in front of Tweek. Craig smirked victoriously down at the Mini-Craig. Tweek stood back up turning around and saw Craig's back, Tweek peeked his head out from behind Craig's back looking up at him. 

"Uh Craig? What are you doing?" Tweek said softly while placing a hand on his back and another hand on his arm

Craig looked down at Tweek then back at the Mini-Craig "Well you see Tweek" Craig walked towards the Mini-Craig "This little fucker" Craig then put his face in the Mini-Craig's face "Was staring at your ass while you were picking up the pasta"

Tweek's face flushed red as he looked at Craig and the Mini-Craig "Uh Craig he probably just looked like he was looking at my- uh well" Tweek prodded his fingers obviously embarrassed by the topic "It's a simple understanding" Tweek then smiled and looked at directly at Mini-Craig "Right Mini-Craig?" 

Mini-Craig nodded "Right Tweek" the small and cute voice once again sounding from the small Craig. Tweek smiled at this while Craig just stood there fuming, Craig glared down at the small version of himself leaning down for a second. 

"I'll catch you and he won't think you're so cute then" Craig said in the un-showing ear of the tiny Craig

The Mini-Craig just glared back at him saying it that cute and nasally voice "Try me bitch" 

Craig stood back with wide eyes and a twitching lip "See Craig it was just a small misunderstanding" Tweek said then laughed a bit "But also I don't see why you would get so angry about it, you do it all the time" Tweek walked towards the counter to pinch the Mini-Craig's cheeks but Craig stopped him. Craig latched his hands onto Tweek's waist pulling him closer to him. Tweek's back was now pressed to Craig's chest.

"It's different if I do it" Craig said leaning his head on his shoulder both of the males looking at the tiny version of Craig. The Mini-Craig just looked back at them, then an idea popped into Craig's head. "And only I can do this" Craig said before he turned Tweek's face towards him and kissed him on the lips. Tweek eyes went wide for a second before they closed and kissed back Craig. The Noirette turned the blonde towards his so they were chest to chest, Craig then dipped his hands to Tweek's backside. Tweek tried to pull away. 

"Wait Craig! Not in front of Mini-You" Tweek said trying to pry himself away from Craig, but Craig continued to hold him close. Craig looked at the Small-Craig with a smirked before he dipped into Tweek's neck "AhH! Craig stop!" The Mini-Craig glared at the scene in front of his before Craig watched him stand up then jump off the counter. The small thud from the tiny Craig stopped both of the males in their tracks and Tweek immediately turned around. 

"Wahhhh! Tweek I fell! I hurt my knee! Wahhhh!" The Mini-Craig sat on the floor with tears in his eyes as he had one knee in his hands rocking back and forth. 

"Oh no!" Tweek picked up the Mini-Craig and held him close "Did you fall off the counter Mini-Craig?" The crying copy nodded his head while nodding 

"Yeah I did" Mini-Craig wailed

Craig once again was left speechless and frozen looking at the two before he said "Do you believe this shit?" Tweek turned towards him with a death glare that could scare anyone including Eric Cartman. 

"Craig, he's hurt!" Tweek said with the wailing Mini-Craig in hand 

Craig came close to Tweek "He jumped off the counter!" Craig said almost pleadingly

"It doesn't matter he's still hurt" Tweek then started to walk out of the kitchen to the dinning room, he swiftly turned around and said "Take care of the spaghetti while I help Mini-Craig" Tweek then turned back towards the dinning room and sat the two at the table. 

Craig sighed and continued the pasta making while listening to the two in the dinning room talk. 

"So you fell off the counter?" Tweek asked

"Yeah and I hit my knee when I fell" Mini-Craig sniffled "And now it really hurts"

"Aww poor Tiny Craig"

"Tweek?" Mini-Craig said while Regular-Craig picked up a wooden spoon to stir the pasta in the boiling water

"Yeah Mini-Craig?"

"Can you kiss my boo-boo?" 

The wooden spoon Craig was holding snapped in half in his hands when he heard the request, he spun around to look at a blushing Tweek. 

"Uh listen Mini-Craig I-" Tweek started but he was cut off

"Please! Please! Please Tweek! It really hurts" Mini-Craig was sat on the table looking up at Tweek who was seated in one of the dinning room chairs.

"Erm uh okay just one really quick one" Tweek said nervously completely unaware to Craig watching them. Tweek slowly leaned his head down to the Mini-Craig's knee closing his eyes as he came close, but then in the last seconds the Mini-Craig moved his head so that he was kissing Tweek. Tweek blinked his eyes open and then he quickly pulled away "Mini Craig!" 

Craig felt his blood boiling, he then stomped over to the table picking up the Mini-Craig by the collar of his jacket. "It's time for you to have a time out" Craig said as he carried the smirking mini version of himself to the closet next to the front door of his house. Craig opened the door to the closet then dropped the small Craig into it and slammed the door walking away. 

Tweek went to say something, but Craig stopped him "He needs a timeout and needs to learn some boundaries" Craig then stalked over to Tweek and looked down at him and sighed. Tweek just gave a meek smile that showed he felt bad for Craig's frustrations.

The whole weekend with Mini-Craig continued like that, him and Regular Craig trying to one up each other with Tweek. Tweek the whole time tried to be nice to both of them because they were both his Craig to him, but the both of them thought otherwise. Then on Sunday night the three beings were on the couch watching a scary movie Craig purposefully put on to scare Mini-Craig. Yet it was counter-intuitive and Mini-Craig was curled up in Tweek's lap clutching his arm. Craig was able to get some linage though because Tweek was just as scared of the movie as Mini-Craig. Tweek was curled into Craig, his eyes hiding in Craig's neck, Craig smiled at the feeling of Tweek's lip brushing against his neck every now and then. That's something Mini-Craig could never have, first this feeling because he doesn't have a neck. And second, Tweek's full trust that he will keep him safe from harm. Sometimes Craig forgets how much he must mean to Tweek, he is that shoulder to lean on through any problem seemed to face. Craig smiled and non-competitively kissed the top of Tweek's head, leaving his lips there for an extra second to breath in the smell of Tweek's scent. 

"I love you Tweek" 

Tweek's ear perked up and he was taken aback for a second, even Mini-Craig seemed surprised at the confession. Tweek then smiled and looked up at Craig with a soft look. 

"I love you too Craig" 

Craig smiled at Tweek and leaned down and kissed Tweek. Tweek kissed him back their mouths making perfect in sync movements against each other. The blonde put his hand on the side of the others face pulling his closer. The two were seconds from a full make out, but the sound of a small and nasal "Ehem" cut them off. The two teens looked down at the Mini-Craig then laughed a bit. 

"Sorry Mini-Craig" Tweek said petting his head 

Mini-Craig just shrugged "It's fine I'm going anyways" Tweek tilted his head to the side in confusion "I'll see you around Tweek" Craig raised a brow at this then watched as the Mini Craig jumped up and kissed Tweek for the second time that weekend. Then a flash of white light surround Craig and Mini-Craig again, then when the light went away Mini-Craig was gone. 

"So he's finally gone" Craig said happily leaning back on the couch

"Umm Craig?" Tweek said nervously 

"What is it?" Craig said peeking open one of his eyes to looking at Tweek

Tweek pointed to the other side of the couch "What's that?" 

There on the end of the couch hiding under a pillow was a Mini-Tweek, big wide eyes full of worry and fear. Hair even crazier than the real Tweek, the button up the Mini-Tweek was wearing had even more mismatched buttons. The most apparent thing about this Mini-Tweek was his aggressive shaking. Both Craig and Tweek looked at each other before letting out groans.


End file.
